


in which tensions are somewhat resolved

by tabine



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabine/pseuds/tabine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of NSFW drabbles and ficlets about Heather and Alejandro.<br/>Contains mature content - viewer discretion is advised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. on the use of proper terminology

**Author's Note:**

> This collection contains adult content, including mature relationships and references to the use of alcohol and drugs. Please proceed with caution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Imagine your OTP having sex, but making a game out of using every horrible synonym for "penis", "vagina", and "breasts" that they can._ Contains NSFW material.

 

Prompt courtesy of the OTP Prompts tumblr.

* * *

The game was always a favorite for them when they'd been fighting - makeup sex was always great, that was certain, but somehow, using the worst of the euphemisms they'd heard for body parts made it... better, somehow.

Simply put, it made the sex _incredibly_ hot.

"I am going to call this one _Moe_ ," Alejandro murmured as he cupped one of Heather's breasts in his hand, dragging his thumb across the nipple to elicit a breathy moan from her, "and that one _Larry_."

Heather narrowed her eyes and rolled her hips, effectively grinding against Alejandro's erection through his jeans, and smirked when he let out a strangled gasp. "And what about your little _flip-flap_ there, buddy?"

Alejandro kissed her collarbone softly before replying. "A gentleman always sees to a lady's needs first, _mí amor_ ," he said. "The _dribbling drop of love_ can wait - right now, I am much more interested in your _sweater meat_."

"Wait." Heather pushed Alejandro away from her and sat up, lips pursed into a decisive frown. " _Sweater meat_? Seriously?" She crossed her arms over her chest, effectively hiding her breasts from Alejandro's gaze. "And I thought _gazongas_ was bad."

He smirked at her and leaned forward. "If was deciding between that, _dirigibles_ , _bongos_ , and _piñatas_ , if you must know - that last one is my personal favorite," he murmured in her ear. Alejandro brushed his lips across her earlobe before grazing it with his teeth and nibbling on it softly, feeling a rush of decidedly smug satisfaction and personal achievement as Heather shuddered against him.

"You," she panted as his mouth left her ear and began following a path along the column of her neck, "are _awful_."

Pushing Heather back so that she was now leaning against the headboard, Alejandro resumed his ministrations on her breasts with one hand as the other rubbed her hip lightly before tugging down the waistband of her shorts. "Something tells me you won't be saying that once I get to your _bald taco_." He bit the juncture of her neck and shoulder for good measure, and this time, Heather made a sound that Alejandro _knew_ she would deny making for the rest of... Well, knowing her, most likely eternity.

"I hate you," she whispered, even as she reached up and tangled her fingers in his hair to hold in place in an attempt to exert some amount of control over the situation. " _Don't stop_."


	2. claw marks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Imagine your couple having a long night of incredible hot sex. It gets really intense and a little rougher than usual. The next morning, Person B wakes up holding Person A and notices that they have left bites and bruises on A’s body from the intensity of it. A wakes up and is a little sore and achy but really happy and contented from the night before. B is having a little guilt and A has to reassure them that it was okay._ Contains NSFW material.

  
Prompt courtesy of the OTP Prompts tumblr.

* * *

Heather woke groggily that morning to the sensation of sunlight streaming above her face and the sound of the kids in the apartment above them running around and screaming as their parents shouted at them to be quiet otherwise the neighbors would complain. She groaned softly the disturbance and curled further into the warmth of the body beside her in an attempt to go back to sleep, even as her own sore muscles stretched painfully in protest - not that things weren't great whenever they had sex normally (it was always incedible, actually) but last night had been more intense than usual. Not that Heather was complaining, of course.

A shiver ran down Heather's spine while a familiar sensation of warmth settled in her belly as she recalled the events of the previous evening, and she briefly entertained the though of making the "no sex during midterms" rule a permanent fixture in their lives as students. It had certainly been worth it, in the end - even if Alejandro had constantly been trying to convince her that heavy petting and handplay were, technically, not  _actual_ sex. But if anything he'd done to her last night with his hands alone was to be considered, perhaps it was better if the rule was changed to "no sexual acts of any kind whatsoever during midterms"; she'd never be able to get any proper studying done.

Memories of some of the things Alejandro had actually done during the course of the evening began flooding through her mind, and Heather, in attempt to keep her composure, adjusted her position once again in an attempt to get a better look at her sleeping boyfriend, her cheek resting on the solid warmth of his chest and one arm thrown lazily across his body, her fingers brushing against his hip idly, as their legs remained tangled together beneath the sheets.

In sleep - or, at least, when he was _truly_ asleep, and not simply resting with one eye open in case someone tried to sabotage him - Alejandro's face took on a strange vulnerability that never failed to make Heather smile whenever she saw it, with his hair was messy (although in all honesty she supposed hers was no better) his lips slightly parted. It was a side of Alejandro rarely seen, and Heather derived a certain amount of pleasure from the fact that she was the only one able to see it. Even if it had taken a while to get used to. 

And then she saw the hickies.

Or, really, just the one - a giant mass of mottled red and purple that covered the entire left side of Alejandro's neck, across his collarbone and shoulder, and even, Heather saw as she followed the mark, trailing down his chest and abdomen until it stopped at the small tattoo of the Burromuerto family crest that adorned his lower hip. The hickey itself, fortunately, was not completely continuous; it seemed that only Alejandro's neck had taken the brunt of Heather's force, and the further down his body she examined, the fewer marks she found. Which was probably a very good thing, everything else considered.

But even the right side of Alejandro's body hadn't escaped her mouth, apparently, because when Heather looked closer, she found a few smaller (but still decent-sized) marks on the other side of his body as well. To make matters, worse, closer inspection of some suspiciously-shaped marks on Alejandro's arms and chest revealed a series of scratch marks and bruises whose origins could be easily surmised. She knew she was a bit of a scratcher, but if this was Alejandro's front looked like after what had happened last night, Heather found that she was afraid to see the back.

It was then that Alejandro stirred, yawning slowly and stretching before opening his eyes and sitting up and leaning against the headboard as he down at Heather. "Did you sleep well,  _amor_?" He smirked. "I did, though I must admit that after everything that happened, sleep was nothing short of a necessity."

She blinked at him and sat up as well. "I'm a little sore," Heather said as she craned her neck, fixing him with a pointed, if rather half-hearted, glare. "What were you trying to do, break me in half?"

"I can amend the situation if I did not succeed in my endeavors," came the reply, and Alejandro leaned down to kiss her gently on the mouth. He surprised both of them, however, by pulling away abruptly a moment later. " _Ow_."

Heather frowned as she felt the guilt and concern grow inside her, though she did her best to keep it from showing. "What's the matter, pretty boy?" she asked instead.

"Nothing more than a bit of soreness,  _cariño_ ," he told her before he winced and finally took the moment to properly look at himself. "Though now that I look properly, I can understand why."

"I'm sure it was worth it." Heather sniffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

Alejandro blinked. "Of course it was - our brief period of abstinence is surely the cause. Though I do wonder about something, now." Then he smirked. "You feel guilty now, do you not?"

"I - of course I don't!" Heather sniffed and turned away from him. "You're the one who got me so worked up last night in the first place - if anyone should feel guilty, it's you. You basically did this to yourself!"

Chuckling softly, Alejandro reached out with one tanned arm and wraped it around Heather's waist, pulling her closer until she was resting against his chest once again. "Relax,  _chica_ ," he told her. "I am fine. Besides, it was you who made the rule forbidding the deed, so in the end the fault is entirely yours."

Heather looked at him, wracking her brain in the attempt to find the perfect comeback. "You... you jerk _\- "_ _  
_

But Alejandro did not let her continue. "If it is any consolation, my kitten," he said, brushing his hand against her inner thigh, "I enjoy the feel of your claws in my back - and I am quite willing to prove that to you once again."

She frowned and bit back a moan. " _Fine_."


	3. silence in the library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Imagine your OTP fooling around in a library. Person A has a very hard time keeping quiet and Person B teases them about it._ Contains NSFW material.

  
Prompt courtesy of the OTP Prompts tumblr.

* * *

When they first began sleeping together, Alejandro quickly discovered that for all the self-confidence she projected to the public eye, Heather was in actuality quite the shy little flower when it came to matters of the bedroom. That wasn't to say she was delicate by any means (Alejandro had just as quickly discovered that of all the women he'd been with, Heather was the only one who could keep up with his pace) but she was certainly hesitant and nervous when it came to things she wasn't completely knowledgable of. The fact that Alejandro also happened to be her first probably didn't help matters much, either - although he'd been the one taking charge and directing things, even the first time had been incredible. Of course, that had been over a year ago, and given enough time, things were bound to change. Such as Heather's behavior and mannerisms when it came to sex.

A few months after the start of their bedroom activities, Alejandro had been quite pleased to realize that Heather was slowly but surely overcoming her inhibitions, and the more confident she grew, the more bold Heather became.

Which was precisely the reason Alejandro found himself in his current predicament.

They'd come to one of the smaller libraries on campus earlier that afternoon to get some studying done, sitting on either side of the last available booths in one of the furthers corners on the third floor. Perhaps it was for the best - as much as he cared for Heather and enjoyed her company, Alejandro had an exam in his one of his advanced engineering courses later that week, and he really needed to prepare for it. The booths themselves were rather standard: one long table that had been divided in two by a tall partition that rose approximately three feet above the surface of the table proper and about a foot or so below it, effectively separating it into halves. Another set of partitions on surface of the desk itself acted almost like blinders on a horse, while another set stretched from the floor to the lower edge of the table and extended from one end to the other, so that if a person decided to place any items beneath the desk, their belongs and the lower half of their bodies would be hidden from view.

In a way, Alejandro had found this to be most agreeable; although studying was rather important, the structure of the table and booths ensured that it was possible for one to play a game of footsies with the person sitting across from them at the other end of the table, and it was an opportunity he was most certainly not going to pass up.

Heather, it seemed, had had a similar idea. Just as Alejandro was deciding the best way to begin, he had felt a small foot brushing against his ankle and calf. He smirked, imagining the smile on Heather's own lips, and ultimately decided that he would not give her the satisfaction of knowing the effect she had on him. When he felt the foot move away and not return, Alejandro felt a little surge of triumph, allowing himself a small smile before turning back to the textbook and pages of notes on some of the more subtle intracacies of mechanical engineering before him. But Heather, it seemed, had other plans.

Presently, Alejandro felt something that was decided not a foot nudge against his leg and Alejandro, feeling curiousity get the better of him, leaned down and peered beneath the desk.

There, under the desk was Heather, sitting on her knees with her head bowed to avoid hitting it on the anything, between his legs and wearing an expression that said she had every right of being there and that he'd do well to not tell her to go away otherwise there'd be hell to pay. He tried anyway.

" _¿Estás loco, chica?_ " Alejandro whispered. "How did you even get down there?"

She gave him a roguish smile and gestured toward the space between the floor and the bottom of the partition of the booths. "I'm _very_  flexible, remember? Now relax." She narrowed her eyes. "It'll be fine."

 _Fine_ was not the word Alejandro would have used, and he was just about to tell her so when she interrupted him by placing one hand on his upper thigh, and the other exceedingly close to something that Alejandro, for the first time in his life, rather hoped would  _stop_ acting like it belong to an incredibly handsome and hot-blooded Spaniard. He let an involuntary breathy gasp instead; Heather chose to interpret this as tacit compliance, and soon Alejandro found it incredibly difficult to focus on studying at all.

Alejandro also discovered that it was incredibly difficult to be quiet and, once again for the first time in his life, found himself wishing that he wasn't such a vocal lover in the first place. He was, however, somewhat mollified by the fact that the cramp Heather got in her neck from her activities in the library wouldn't go away for days.


	4. your body is a temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Imagine Person A is a virgin and Person B practically worships their body the first time they have sex, giving every part of them attention in order to make it enjoyable for Person A._ Contains NSFW material.

Prompt courtesy of the OTP Prompts tumblr.

**This chapter contains explicit adult material — viewer discretion is advised.**

* * *

There had been exactly three times in her life where Heather had been so nervous that she could not speak, none of which she particularly cared for enough to talk about. It was quickly becoming apparent to her, however, that the fourth was very rapidly approaching, and she wasn't entirely sure what to do about it. The blessing of this particular situation, however, was that she really didn't have to think about it anyway, simply because of all of the distractions.

In this case, _distractions_ took the form of the sensation of a pair of strong arms wrapped possessively around her body that held her close to the firm warmth of a solid chest, a pair of hands tracing the contours of her spine and hips that with the sort of touch that burned her skin even through her clothes, lips that were both passionate and gentle against her own, and whispered declarations of, " _¡Mí amor, tú eres mí amor!_ " in her ear.

But her decision had been made, and without a second thought, Heather leaned back into the bed, one hand gripping the material of Alejandro's shirt tightly, the other somehow finding its way beneath the material of his shirt as her fingers splayed possessively across his back.

Alejandro followed her movements and adjusted his position, raising himself above her and supporting his weight on one forearm as he tangled his fingers in her soft dark hair, while the other hand rested on her hip, thumb brushing softly against the bare expanse of her stomach. He placed one more kiss, chaste and unassuming, on her lips and then took her lower lip between his teeth, tugging on it gently before releasing it and pressing his forehead to her own, waiting for her grey eyes to flutter open and look at him before he spoke.

"Do you know that I love you?" he asked her, then, and her eyes widened slightly before she glared at him.

"J- _jerk_."

He smiled at her and brought his lips to her ear. "Do you also know," he continued, beginning to focus his attention on her earlobe, "how cute I find your earlobes?" A soft moan answered him, and, with his mouth, continued to trace a path down her neck. "And your neck is so elegant — longer and slender and regal, just like a queen." Then he smirked. "I can see why they call you the _queen bee_."

Heather's already flushed skin grew redder with embarrassment. "Can you just... _stop talking_?"

" _Reina_ ," came the reply as Alejandro loosened the strap of her shirt and pulled it over her head, "you know as well as I that I simply cannot do that." He tossed it over the side of the bed. "Who else will tell you how beautiful you are?"

Bless her, Heather at least _attempted_ to scowl at him. "Anyone but _you_ ," she told him. She reached up towards his chest, and began fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. "You too — take this off."

"As you wish." Alejandro complied with her request — or demand, he supposed — and pulled away to remove the offending article of clothing. He didn't get far, however, when Heather grabbed him by the shirtfront and _pulled_.

The sound of ripping fabric met his ears, and Alejandro looked down wordlessly to assess the damage — it was worse than he thought. "You were taking too long," Heather told him as she sat up and began to push the shirt off his shoulders. She reached for his white undershirt next, but Alejandro managed to get his thoughts together in time to grab her wrists and stop her.

"Allow me at least one shirt to wear in the morning," he said. "Believe me when I say there is no rush — the night is still young, and I have plenty more to do to you."

She glared at him, the blush on her cheeks stronger than ever, but allowed her hands to go limp as she leaned back into the soft mattress, supporting her weight on her elbows, watching Alejandro take his sweet time to slowly straighten and pull the shirt up over his head. He was doing it on purpose, she knew, the way he always did when he was trying to get a rise out of her. And though she hated it whenever he did that, Heather still took advantage of the moment, allowing her eyes to roam over each inch of warm brown skin and muscle revealed, waiting until she could see his face again before meeting his gaze once more. "Took you long enough."

"Like what you see, _amor_?" He cocked an eyebrow and leaned back down toward her.

"Nothing I haven't seen before." And then once more she surprised him — and even herself — when she hooked a finger around the chain of the necklace he always wore (the Burromuerto family crest, he'd told her, once) and pulled him closer so that their lips were barely a hairsbreadth apart. "Except I think I like it better when you don't try to _piss me off_ ," she muttered.

He smirked. "And I love it when you're angry," he murmured back before closing the distance between them and kissing her, hard.

In the flurry of activity that followed, their positions somehow became reversed; it was now Alejandro who found himself lying on his back with Heather hovering over him, placing open-mouthed kisses (and the occasional teasing nip) over his skin in no particular pattern. She found that she rather loved the power such dominance gave her. When she rolled her hips experimentally into his, once, and Alejandro responded with a strangled, choked-off moan, the feeling of power and pleasure within her grew, and, satisfied, and she smiled down predatorily at him. "Don't ever try to piss me off again," Heather whispered in his ear, and as an afterthought, took the hoop he wore in his earlobe between his teeth and tugging on it gently.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Alejandro placed his hands on her hips, and when Heather made no motion to slap them away, allowed them to move further back, holding her against him tightly.

Heather responded by grinding her hips into Alejandro's once more, fully aware of the consequences of her actions. "Wonder if you ever dreamed of _that_."

Alejandro began to tug at the waistband of her shorts. "I have dreamt of something similar, if you must know." He took the moment to roll them over again, so that he was above Heather once more. "Specifically, _this_."

She raised her hips almost unconsciously when Alejandro began to slide her shorts down her legs, leaving her only in her undergarments. " _Ew_. Please tell me I am _not_ the subject of your sick wet dreams."

"As if you haven't dreamt of me," he responded. "Although I can understand why you would. I am _magnifico_ , am I not?" He gripped her hips again and pulled her even closer toward him.

"Get in touch with reality once in a while, why don't you?" Heather said. She felt foolish laying there with Alejandro in full control of the situation, arms awkwardly at her side and her stomach constantly tying itself into knots; spitting vitriolic comments was the only way she knew of to properly cope, and even then it did little more, apparently, than turn him on even _more_. Heather hadn't even though that such a thing was _possible_. "I don't know where you get the idea that you're so great."

Once again, Alejandro raised an eyebrow. "If I wasn't so _great_ ," he began, "then could I do _this_?" He leaned back, leaving a series of butterfly kisses and tiny bites along her neck as he did so, and smiling against Heather's skin when he felt her begin to squirm against him.

" _You_ are an _asshole_."

Pretending as if he hadn't heard her, Alejandro slipped one hand behind Heather's back and unhooked her bra with practiced ease. "I will choose to take that as a compliment. And I suppose I should compliment you as well — you have excellent taste in garments." He smiled at her as he removed the offending piece of clothing and tossed it aside as well. "How did you know black was my favorite color?"

"Because it's the same colors as your weasely little heart." Heather made a motion to cover herself, embarrassment causing her arms to cross over her chest instinctively. "Now it's your turn. You know the rule — one of mine for one of yours. No looking until you do."

Alejandro laughed aloud and moved Heather's arms aside. " _Nothing I haven't seen before_ ," he said to her, and she blushed even more at his words. "I will take it off, but only after I give your body the attention it deserves." He pressed his lips to the hollow of her throat, and with both hands cupped her breasts gently, thumbs brushing none-too-gently against her nipples. When her breath caught in her throat, he paused long enough to look up her and smile slyly before he repeated the action.

With another hastily choked off moan, Heather glared up at him. "You're such a creep sometimes, you know that?"

"Creep, you say?" Alejandro looked at her with a thoughtful. "As in, the verb? Because I most certainly am not the noun. Do you mean you would like me to slow down?" He let one hand trail lazily down her torso until reached the dark waste of her underwear, allowing it to linger there tantalizingly for a few moments before his fingers snaked beneath the waistband as he occupied his free hand and mouth with her breasts.

"I didn't say — _oh my god_." Heather closed her eyes tightly as the sensations caused by his ministrations assaulted her and a pulsing heat began to pool deep in her belly. She tangled her fingers in his hair for good measure. " _Don't you dare stop._ "

For once, Alejandro actually complied with her demands, and without a single smart comeback at that. When Heather began to tug at his hair impatiently, he moved accordingly, matching the fervor of Heather's kiss as she shuddered and bucked against him until her body finally stilled, and she pulled back slightly.

Chest heaving, Heather quickly glanced down at the obvious reaction in Alejandro's trousers before smirking up at him. "Well?" she asked with as much bravado she could muster between pants, though it was laced with a definite amount of desire she no longer cared to hide. "Do I have to return the favor, or do I have to do something else to charm the pants off you?" This time, she looked down pointedly. "Literally."

Alejandro just looked at her. " _Te amo_ ," he told her simply, earnestly. "I love you." And a long moment passed before Heather could finally find the proper words to respond.

"I know."

And then his mouth was on hers once more, though now the sensation was more charged than it had been earlier, more passionate, intense, as they moved against one another, desperate in their attempt to be closer. Somehow, the rest of their clothing was removed with minimal damage and tossed unceremoniously to the floor as the packaging of a condom wrapper was opened, and then Heather found herself hovering over Alejandro once more.

He placed his hands on her hips again, though now his touch was gentle and, she realized with a start, almost hesitant. She didn't have long to dwell on the action, however, as barely a few seconds later, Alejandro _pulled_ her down onto him.

Pain had never been a concern of Heather's when it came to these sorts of things, and though the feeling of being stretched like that was a new and strange sort of sensation for her, she was surprised by how little it had actually hurt. Alejandro, however, seemed to think differently.

"Heather?" She could hear the worry in his voice, and for a brief moment, her heart felt heavy with some emotion she could not quite name. "Are you alright?"

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his gently. "Never better," she said softly. And then her gaze hardened. "Now stop being a pansy and _do something already_."

Alejandro needed no further prompting; with practiced ease he switched their positions once again, and any further conversation was quickly swallowed by the dark warmth of the night.

* * *

That is what Heather always says when asked, at least, because what actually happened next were the fifth, sixth, seventh, _and_ eighth times she found herself too nervous to speak. This is our little secret though, of course — _Díos_ , if Heather ever found out about this, I would be a dead man. Such is the way of _amor_.


	5. proverbial cat and tongue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Imagine your OTP waking up together for the first time and being too shy to talk so they just snuggle until the right words come._

Prompt courtesy of the OTP Prompts tumblr.

* * *

Initially, the day seemed to have begun like any other: warm pink-and-orange rays of early morning sun had begun to creep around the fabric of the window curtains as birdsong began to fill the air, and so in an attempt to allow them a few more moments of rest before the various obligations of the waking forced them to get up and prepare for the day ahead, Alejandro pulled the covers tighter around Heather and himself and shifted closer to her, enjoying the feeling of her skin against his own. It was only a few moments later, however, that Alejandro realized exactly _what_ he had just done, and why, and with a start, he sat up quickly and buried his face in his hands.  

They’d slept together. Altogether, it wasn’t that surprising. They’d been together long enough, after all, and everything about it had felt completely right. But still, a small niggling sense of disbelief remained at the back of his mind, something that made his face and the back of his neck heat up, made him flush right to the tips of his ears and caused his heart to pound wildly in his chest, and -

Oh, no. _No._ Burromuerto men most certainly did _not_ get shy and embarrassed about things like this. Of course not. Yet that did not stop him from almost letting out a rather pitiful sort of squeak   and looking at her in surprise when Heather began to stir beneath the covers before propping herself up on one elbow and looking up at him with an expression that was surprisingly vulnerable and tender, especially for Heather - she was even blushing. But she didn’t say anything, instead opting to tilt her head slightly to one side and watch him expectantly. He desperately tried to look anywhere but the inviting softness of her lips, or the way her tousled hair brushed against her shoulders and neck and ears, or how even with the covers drawn up to her chest her body still seemed so mind-numbingly inviting, but it was all in vain, and Alejandro could only lick his now-dry lips uncertainly as memories of the night before began to flash through his mind. He could only imagine that Heather was thinking the same thing, and fervently hoped that she couldn’t see his own reaction to it, or at least was just as unsure of what to do as he was to say anything.

A few moments of awkward silence passed in this manner before Alejandro finally spoke. “It was all strategic!” he blurted out, unaware of what he’d said until the words had left his mouth. Heather merely blinked in confusion and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, waiting for him to continue. The action, as innocuous as it was, almost undid him, and Alejandro placed his face in his hands once more. “…it’s not like I like your earlobes or anything, either,” he finished lamely.

Heather, to her credit, did not begin laughing at him immediately, though Alejandro certainly heard the mirth in her voice when she responded. “Strategy. Right.” She sat up and moved closer to him, leaning against him lightly as she continued. “I never thought I’d see the day where you were too shy to even look at a girl, let alone talk to her.” Heather laughed softly. “I think I like it.”

“It _is_ strategy!” Alejandro insisted, though the fact that his his face was still in his hands and his voice cracked embarrassingly as he said it didn’t seem to convince her otherwise. Come to think of it, it didn’t really convince him, either. “And I am _not_ acting shy.” He didn’t believe a word of it.

“Mm.” Heather reached up and pulled his hands away from his face, and Alejandro was surprised to find exactly _how_ devious Heather’s smirk seemed. He swallowed - this would not end well. “And I suppose _that_ isn’t you being totally turned on right now either.” Her gaze flickered down briefly, and he followed it; the sound he made upon realizing what Heather was referring was something she wouldn’t let him live down for weeks afterward, but in hindsight, he supposed it was worth it in the end.


	6. my lady's house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Alejandro sneaking into Heather's parents' house." Prompt courtesy of tumblr user **sallychanscraps**.

When Heather was young, her parents had been close with the family living across the street from theirs. Of course, back then (and even now, if her family members' respective social lives were any indication) "close" had meant that the husbands would go to the golf course together while the wives went to the salon to get their nails done, and all the while each would try to one-up the other with not-particularly-subtle-mentions of their respective family's wealth, with one family inviting the other over for dinner at least every other weekend, and in those days Heather had been barely six years old and therefore young and innocent enough to be rather unaware of the games the adults (and even the eldest of each family's children) played. Instead, she took it all in stride, as children tend to do. She had found it rather odd that her mother always opted to wear her most expensive jewelry just to have dinner across the street, of course, but that had paled significantly in comparison to the fact that they were going to  _that_ house, where one of the other family's elder daughters' had a bedroom with a large bay window overlooking the garden.

In time, the family across the street had moved away (their business had gone bankrupt, Heather's mother had said somewhat gleefully when she'd asked some time later) and while Heather did mostly forgot about them, the memory of that large white room and the billowing curtains framing the window looking out over that lovely garden remained. It was a strange thing to remember, but the image was one that remained with her for years afterward, and when her parents announced that their family would be moving to a different neighborhood once their new house was finished being built, Heather had made a very specific request for her new bedroom, and she had been pleasantly surprised when her parents agreed to acquiesce to it.

When she saw the new house for the first time after its construction had been completed, Heather had been elated; she had immediately gone to her new bedroom and sat on one of the soft maroon cushions lining the seat of the window, curious as to what the garden would look like. Her father had gotten the landscaping done as soon as the initial groundwork for the house had been laid, and throughout and following the house's construction paid weekly for it to be tended to (because naturally neither of Heather's parents had enough time or interest to take care of it themselves beyond purposes of appearance and the like). That hardly bothered her, of course — the garden was beautiful nonetheless, with dozens of flowers and blooms in what seemed to be hundreds of different shades planted elegantly across the property. There was even a simple white trellis that stood against the side of the house, directly beneath Heather's bedroom window, with tender green tendrils of ivy already creeping up its lower end: Heather had never been a romantic (outwardly, at least) but even she had to admit that the sight was beautiful and picturesque, and even she could not avoid the daydreams in which she was a princess awaiting the arrival of a midnight lover, of some dashing young strangerclimbing up the trellis with only the light of the moon to guide them, softly rapping at her window until Heather let them in, and then spending the rest of the night in each other's arms before dawn came, and that certain _someone_ was forced to leave her until... well, until they saw one another again at school that day. Or something.

But then _Total Drama Island_ had happened, and then _Total Drama Action_ the year after that, and by the time _Total Drama World Tour_ began, Heather had very well given up on anything remotely romantic happening to her for a very long time. After all, the entire world had seen her at her worst, and though the argument could have been made that they'd seen her at her best as well, the frequency of the former outweighed the latter by far. Which was why she had been so blindsided by Alejandro during the course of the game; he had been everything she'd never even known she wanted, and more. And, it seemed, the feeling was mutual, and even after the finale of _All Stars_ , the two had, against all expectations (particularly their own) stayed together, even into their university years.

Which posed a bit of a problem, albeit a rather rare and strange one — both had decided to attend the elite and prestigious R— University, and so being together on campus or in the surrounding city was no real issue. In fact, it was only when Heather came home on breaks (at her parents' insistence, of course, even after she'd moved out of the dormitory and began living in an apartment just off campus) that a certain problem would arise: _Alejandro_. Or, rather, what Alejandro considered to be a serious the lack of himself in Heather's hometown. It wasn't that Heather's parents disliked him, of course, as he was _the_ Alejandro Burromuerto (and so, as the one and only Chris Mclean had once put so eloquently, could "charm the pants off most species") but it was exactly _for_ that reason Heather didn't particularly care much for him coming around to her parents' home that often. Still, that had never stopped Alejandro, and though Heather's demands that he not bother her at home quickly became even more strict and exacting as a result, she nonetheless welcomed his advances; they served as a much-needed reprieve from the monotony of her family, at the very least. Simultaneously, however, having Alejandro around so frequently could be a bit grating at times, and Heather never really knew exactly when she would hear that distinctive rapping at her window that signaled —

_Rat-tat-tat._

Of course. She really should have known.

_Rat-tat-tat-tat_ _-tat-tat-tat-tat_ _._

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Heather muttered as she swung her legs off her bed. "No reason to get your little Speedo in a twist." She walked to the window and pulled back the curtain, smirking down at the young man clinging to the window ledge on the other side of the paned glass. Alejandro frowned up at her, though there was a mischievous gleam in his eyes that she did not miss, and her smile grew wider as she tucked her hair behind her ear before leaning down to unlock the window. It swung forward silently, and the scent of flowers from the garden followed after Alejandro as he pulled himself up onto the window seat. When he was safely inside her room, she closed the window and locked it quietly before taking a seat beside him, waiting for him to catch his breath before speaking. "You could have told me you were coming, you — mmph!"

Alejandro's mouth was warm against her own, and Heather allowed herself melt into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his body, and she let her arms rest comfortably on his chest. It was a languid, lazy sort of kiss, and when they finally pulled away from each other, Alejandro leaned his forehead against her own, giving her a satisfied smile as he did so. "And where is the fun in that?"

She gave him a half-hearted glare. "My _parents_ are _home_ ," she hissed, though there was less malice in her voice than she'd originally intended, and Alejandro, she knew, was more than aware of that fact.

"Like I said," he murmured, " _fun_."

There was no way Heather would let Alejandro have the last word, and so she moved, shifting her weight in such a way that she now sat comfortably in his lap instead of merely leaning her weight against him, in such a way that it put a certain amount of pressure against a specific area below his waist. To his credit, Alejandro barely reacted to the sensation beyond tensing almost imperceptibly — in fact, he didn't react at all until Heather whispered in his ear. " _Prove it_."

"Gladly, _chica_. So very gladly."

The next thing Heather knew, Alejandro was kissing her once more, but where previously it had been leisurely and relaxed, _this_ kiss was now considerably more charged. Perhaps it was because Heather's parents, as well as her siblings that had also come home for at least a portion of the summer holidays, were asleep just down the hall, or, maybe, it was because it had been some time since they'd last had sex (in Alejandro's terms, at least — Heather did not think not getting laid in a day and a half day was that long at all) but there was a certain, undeniable spark charging that kiss, and Heather was certainly not going to contest it.

Alejandro's lips had a way of doing that to her, as did his tongue, and his teeth, and his hands, and… well, Alejandro in general, really. Not that Heather was complaining (or would willingly admit to) by any means; Heather knew with just as much certainty that she had just as drastic on an effect on him as well, and that he was more than aware of that particular fact. It was still Alejandro who was in charge, however, if only for that moment, as he stopped kissing Heather long enough to pull her nightshirt up over her head, and then his mouth was on hers once more, even as one hand cupped her breast and the other tangled in her hair almost possessively. She shivered at his touch, tugging at the hem of his own shirt as she did so. Heather's fingers made their way beneath the fabric and splayed themselves across the taut muscles of Alejandro's stomach, and she caught his lower lip between her teeth, tugging on it lightly before she pulled away from him.

Despite the smirk and smug air of confidence that always seemed to be on his lips, Alejandro seemed momentarily confused as Heather stepped away from him, then, though that quickly changed when she shook her hair out of its loose pony tail and allowed it to fan out across her back before she leaned down to divest herself of the rest of her clothing — or, rather, whatever little clothing she still wore. Again Heather shivered again, though it had little to do with any possible embarrassment or chill, and Alejandro grinned at her.

"Are you really that eager, _mí amor_?" Alejandro pulled his own shirt over his head, tossing it unceremoniously to the side before leaning back against the wall, arms crossed lazily behind his head as he gave her an obstructed view of his now-bare chest. Briefly, he entertained the idea of flexing his pectoral muscles for good measure, but the thought was quickly forgotten as he considered exactly what game it was she had chosen to play, then.

Heather stepped away from Alejandro and the window seat and sat delicately on the edge of her bed, trying as hard as she was able to frown unhappily at him, though she was certain it seemed to be nothing more than a childish sort of pout. "Just shut up and come to bed," she told him tersely. "Or did you sneak into my my parents' house just to spend the night talking? I find that highly unlikely."

Alejandro merely shrugged, kicking off his shoes and socks and unbuckling his belt before he stood and took his wallet from his pocket. "I stand corrected — maybe 'eager' was an understatement," came the reply as the wallet was opened, and from it a few small, familiar items removed. "Fortunately, I came prepared." He sauntered over to the bed and took a seat beside Heather.

"Hang on, Casanova." Heather pressed her palm flat against the center of Alejandro's chest. "Let's take it slow tonight, okay?"

"Alright. Why not?" Alejandro said with a knowing smile. "Sex is good, but I have never been opposed to making love — in fact, I think I may prefer it more."

Heather was not amused. "You always call it that." Her frown deepened. "And did you forget the part where I mentioned how my parents and my sisters and brothers are sleeping just down the hall?" But she still allowed her hand to remain on Alejandro's chest, directly over his heart, and when he placed a hand behind her head before pulling her close for yet another kiss, she did not complain.

Taking this as a sign of tacit compliance, Alejandro did not answer her, and instead leaned forward, using his own weight to gently push Heather back onto the soft mattress so that she was now laying beneath him. As tempting as her lips were, Alejandro forced himself to pull away from them, directing his attention next to her earlobes. He heard Heather inhale sharply as his teeth tugged on the soft flesh of one earlobe gently, and smiled in smug satisfaction when a smaller whimper escaped her lips.

It was as if Heather's response had been the catalyst Alejandro had been waiting for; he began taking charge in a way he hadn't in quite a while, and Heather, for once, was quite content to allow him control for once as he brushed his lips against the delicate, sensitive skin behind her ear — perhaps it was the fact that Alejandro had come all this way to see her, or maybe instead it was the possibility of discovery that enthralled her (or even a combination of these, and more) but Heather frankly didn't care, and instead focused on Alejandro's lips against her skin as they trailed from her ears to her throat, his grip on her hips tightening as he pulled her closer.

Heather wrapped her legs around his waist in response, her own fingers digging into his shoulders as he continued to nip lightly at her throat. It occurred to her, then, that compared to her own state of undress Alejandro was still very much clothed, albeit if only in just his slacks and his own undergarments, and her hands trailed from his shoulders and down his torso, and when her fingers met with cool metal of his belt buckle Heather swiftly undid both it and his zipper with practiced ease.

At her actions, Alejandro smiled against Heather's skin, and when she began tugging at his waistband impatiently he complied with her unspoken request, pulling away only long enough to divest himself of the rest of his clothing and tossing it to the floor before laying beside her once again. He was somewhat surprised, however (though pleasantly so) when Heather shook her head at him and forced him to sit up, and for all his experience and pride in his abilities, Alejandro could not help but groan softly when Heather's lips closed around him. He reached forward, fingers absently playing with Heather's soft and delicately-scented hair as she continued her ministrations, and when he felt the familiar pressure begin to build Alejandro tangled his fingers in her hair and gently pulled, raising her head carefully until he was free of her clever mouth.

"Now?"

Amused, Alejandro merely raised an eyebrow in response. "Why, _señorita_ ," he told her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as he did so, "now it is _my_ turn to please _you_."

"Yeah." Heather simply scoffed and leaned down once more until her lips were barely a hairsbreadth away from Alejandro's sensitive skin. "Right. And I'm the Queen of England." Then her face flushed slightly even as her voice softened, almost imperceptibly, and the haughty manner with which she normally spoke was replaced with a gentler, more sincere tone, and only then in the privacy provided by the most tender and intimate moments they shared. "Besides, it's not like I _hate_ doing stuff like this."

With each syllable uttered, Heather's lips brushed against him in a manner that was all-too distracting, and Alejandro struggled to maintain at least a modicum of control as each gentle touch of her mouth on his skin sent a jolt of electricity up his spine. Even so, however, Alejandro could still feel his sense of discipline and control begin to slowly fade in response to Heather's actions — and just Heather herself, really — and so was rather unsurprised to find that his own voice had become darker and huskier with lust, and his breathing more ragged with desire, when he answered her. " _Reina_." Alejandro placed a hand under her chin, forcing Heather to look up at him, as the other took her shoulder and gently pulled her up until they were face-to-face once more.

"What?" One of her hands was still wrapped delicately around him, and Heather continued to move it with agonizing slowness. "Getting distracted, are we?" She smirked and bit her lip, more than aware of what the action did to him.

Not once did her gaze leave his own, and so Alejandro forced himself to to maintain it in turn. "Hardly." He pulled Heather closer, until his mouth was beside her ear, and allowed his hand to trail down her side enticingly. "But I can guarantee your family may be when they're woken up in the middle of the night by your need for more." He kissed the side of her neck, and Heather shivered.

"Excuse me, but I'm pretty sure _you_ are going to be the one who wakes them up." She smirked, and then sighed when the sensation of Alejandro's lips was replaced by his teeth against her skin. "With all the noise you made trying to climb up here, I'm surprised no one woke up in the first place."

Alejandro laughed quietly into her neck. "You underestimate me, _amor_ ," he murmured, on the verge of falling prey to her hands alone. "Or did you mean that as a challenge?"

"I meant it as 'whatever floats your boat', pal," came the reply. It was then that Heather finally released her hold of him, and she moved her hand to his stomach, idly using her nails to lightly trace along his muscles as she spoke. "Remember: I'm fast, _and_ flexible."

With a laugh, Alejandro pulled Heather into his lap, kissing her gently as his hand moved down her stomach before meeting with a telltale wetness, and he smirked against her mouth when he heard her own breath hitch delightedly in her throat. "You forget, _chica_ , but so am I."

She shrugged noncommittally and shifted her position so that she now straddled his lap more comfortably. "I guess so," Heather told him. "I mean, you _did_ make it up here, which I guess is sort of impressive."

"It will take much more than a mere trellis to keep me away from you," he told her. "I spent an entire year trapped in a robot suit, and I still found a way back to you."

"We were both under contract," Heather, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Alejandro shrugged. "A minor detail." Then he grinned at her devilishly. "But certainly not an inconvenience."

Heather smiled. "Well, not _totally_." She leaned forward, her own breath growing labored as Alejandro's fingers moved against her expertly. "What time is it?"

"It doesn't matter." He kissed her. "The night is still young, after all. And we have eternity on our side."

"Just quit it with the cheesy stuff and get on with it properly," Heather said, startlingly aware of the fact that her sardonic remark would have probably carried more weight had she not buried her face in Alejandro's shoulder and sunk her teeth in his skin to keep from making any embarrassing sounds that could potentially wake her family as wave after wave of pleasure overwhelmed her a moment later.

"Gladly, _mí amor_. Nothing would make me happier."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name of this chapter is from a song by the same name by Iron & Wine. Beyond that, I really have nothing more to add.


End file.
